When production vehicles are driven, oncoming air carried bugs, rain, road spray, snow, and light debris, often cover the vehicle windshield to seriously obscure the driver's vision. Frequent cleaning of a windshield is then needed before a gas stop, yet some drivers, either because of the lack of a safe convenient side of the road stopping place, and/or because of trying to avoid a delay, proceed on down the road taking a chance that an accident will not occur because of their poor view ahead. These hazardous vision conditions have been known for a long time and solutions have been offered by others. For example, Mr. Thornburgh in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,517, issued in 1962, describes the inventions of others that proceeded him, and also his own air current deflector shield.
In the practice of Mr. Thornburgh's invention for each manufacturer's vehicle and often for each different vehicle line produced even by the same manufacturer, such an air current deflector shield is specifically designed, specifically manufactured, and specifically installed on one particular line of production vehicles. Such air current deflectors designed, manufactured, and installed on other vehicles of different lines and/or manufacturers were therefore manufactured differently with respect to their height, width, curvature, mounting brackets, and fastener assemblies.
As a cnsequence their marketing was limited and many different sizes had to be stocked by distributors and dealers. Therefore there remained a need for a more widely marketable product, which, in one embodiment or model, more universally could be mounted on vehicles of different manufacturers and also the different lines of the same manufacturer.